Lonely Hearts Club
by nerviouza
Summary: Being single and alone doesn't necessarily mean that you're lonely. She's been single, living alone and happy but why did she feel a sudden change?    Inocentric with a dash of ShikaIno and a pinch of other pairings. Rated T for some words. Enjoy!


**Author's note:** Hehe... gomen gomen. I've written another story when I'm not yet finished with my first one. This is actually another multi-chapter story. This idea has been invading my head for months now that I have to get it out of my head. And maybe writing this will give me another idea to update my other story.

If you get confused with this or there's something you don't understand just ask me. Sometimes I don't understand myself either but I hope you'll like this story.

The characters might be a little OC but being OC makes it more fun don't you think? Well... maybe

Criticisms are welcome and reviews are very much embraced with loving arms. :D

**Disclaimer: **Not all the characters in this story are mine their Masashi Kishimoto's.

Reader discretion is advised? hee hee.

* * *

**Lonely Hearts Club**

**Chapter I: Diversion**

...

As early as mid November, where autumn wind gradually turns colder and some trees are becoming barer. A certain 24 years old blonde female, Ino Yamanaka puts on Christmas decors in every existing wall of her humble abode that her hands lay on.

Right now, she's standing on a wooden chair busily hanging a green, leafy, 5 inches thick and 3 meters long garland on a wide arch that separates—hardly separates the living room and the 'supposedly' hallway (living room extension as Ino puts it).

She steps down from the chair and admiringly stares at her work.

"I'm so great! I knew I could pull this off." the one end of the garland has been, on queue, removed to hang. As hard as she put it is as fast as it lasted. She just stares at it and heavily sighed. She has hung it for 7 times already and it repeatedly comes off of the hook that her arms are aching now.

"_It's that time of the year again. You two are going to help out right?" the three friends are out eating dinner at Ichiraku Ramen stand after a hard day's work. They work with different professions from different locations but they still decided to meet like this, once in a while._

"_It's November Ino… it's too early to decorate for Christmas." Shikamaru splits his set of chopsticks into two stirring his ramen lazily. _

"_I change decorations immediately after I spend Halloween. You complain but you always help me. You'll help me again this year right?" _

"_I'll try…" puts a mouthful of beef ramen on his mouth slurping the noodle until it ends and chews slowly._

"_Come on now Shikamaru, this has become our tradition." Shikamaru swallows his food to reply on her and points his chopsticks on Ino, who's seated on his left side._

"_Yes it has become a tradition for you to force us to decorate your house."_

"_Don't put it like that; it's a fun tradition for the three of us... another bowl please!" Chouji, who's seated on Shikamaru's right side, intruded. "When will it be Ino?"_

"_This Saturday!" She leaned on the table to face Chouji and replied at him excitedly. "At around… 5 in the afternoon? You could still have 3 hours of rest before you go at my place." She smiles sweetly at them. She knew they may be called for overtime work during Saturdays but they did say to her before they're out by 2._

"_Why should it be this Saturday? Why can't it be Sunday?" Shikamaru asks…_

"_Sunday is family day…" Ino smiles sadly as soon as she mentioned the word 'family' however she quickly puts her sadness off. Right now she's in front of her friends and she's here to have fun with them. These past few days it has been rare for them to meet. She's not going to waste it just because she just suddenly felt sad._

"_Being with a nagging mom is not really a family day I'm looking forward to." He lifts his bowl of ramen and sips its remaining broth._

_That's fairly predictable complain from Shikamaru and she can't really argue with that. Yoshino-san had almost made it her hobby to nag at him at any chance she could get. Ino did witness some of the many 'unfortunate events' but family is family and she knows that he knows how important family is._

"_Still! Quality time with family comes first especially now that you both work 5-6 days a week. I won't take that day from your parents. Besides… you two only have half-day at work during Saturdays—__**if**__ your boss asks you to come to work that day… thanks for mentioning. It'll still be at 5pm there'll be enough time for you to rest." She smiles to her self finally snapping the chopsticks she's been holding but she still didn't touch her bowl of seafood ramen. She turns her head facing and looking at Shikamaru "Saturday's reasonable don't you think?" she grins at him widely indicating that she does have a point._

"_Why did I even mention my schedule to you…?"_

"_Saturday at 5pm is okay… I'll go." Another bowl of pork ramen served in front of him, he licks his lips then digs in._

"_Shikamaru?" she anxiously waits for his reply._

"_Troublesome…"_

"_I'll take that as a yes! I'll be looking forward to it!" That's the time she finally started eating her ramen._

That was a bummer, suddenly remembering a conversation between her and her two so-called friends. Remembering the _"I'll go"_ and the annoying _"Troublesome…"_ replies.

"Who needs them…? I can take care of this. I did not have problems with the tree." She looks over at the bland average sized tree standing at the corner, between the wide arch and wall beside the bay window. It's bland for now but the point is, it's standing straight and strong. "I'll hang it carefully and have more patience." She did and has finally become successful… though she still needs to put the lights on it… and the little star decors… and a round bell at the middle… some snowflake decors perhaps? After all that… it's done.

.

.

Earlier that day, she got out of work 30 minutes before the clock hits five. It really is a big help that your house is located just behind their family shop. She got early because she's too excited to decorate with the boys. This is not like their fast dinner dates at Ichiraku stand or Yakiniku. This time she'll be spending a long time with her beloved friends.

30 minutes had passed, still tolerable; the boys might've slept in. She then remembered to place her phone near her landline incase they decided to call.

An hour passed, she can still understand if they burst in and shout _"Sorry we're late!" _she'll just look at their worried faces and laugh at it.

Another hour, she decided to start decorating… she moved slowly and glances outside the window every five minutes. She even turned on the light outside hastily because they might think no ones home. As the time progressed she grew tired of waiting and just focused on decorating.

It's already 10 o'clock in the evening, still no sign of the two, not even a ring.

She was done, even the garden has lights, everything is done… by herself. Maybe not everything is done; the Christmas tree is still bland. She doesn't feel like putting anything on it yet. It doesn't feel right decorating the tree by her self. It should be decorated by the three of them…always.

All Ino could do is sit on the single couch by the bay window and sigh. Something probably came up… she's just borrowing some of their time she can't be mad about them not showing up. But all she asks is for them to inform her at least that.

She was about to stand to tidy up when someone barged in...

"Ino?" It was clear who it was… the front door is just beside the arch. That voice just booms in four corners of her house. She did not bother to reply he'll see her as soon as she picks up one of the boxes on the floor. She picked one up.

"Ino! I'm really sorry…" Chouji kneels beside her with his hands clasped tightly and eyes closed. "I'll do anything to make it up to you." Ino stopped, looks at him for a sec then she continues tiding up.

"Its okay, no need to apologize and no need to do anything… look…" She pointed at the decorations around them "…it's done. Don't you think I did a fine job?" Ino beams a smile at him then again she goes on putting décor containers on a big box.

"You did great… the garden outside is pretty with all the lights." Chouji looks around and saw the bland tree. "This tree's not finished yet. There's some left for me to decorate." He then realized something between her last reply.

"Did you just say 'I'? You mean you made this all by yourself? Where's Shikamaru?"

At the mentioning of Shikamaru's name she again remembered what he had said that night at the ramen stand. She did not know where he is but instead of giving Chouji that answer she gave him her opinion regarding Shikamaru's claim. That night it might sound as his usual banter of complains but tonight it doesn't seem like it.

"Both of you are not compelled to decorate just because I said so. Shikamaru was right I'm always forcing you both I'm very sorry." She still smiles embarrassedly at him and even gives him apologetic look. This can't be right, she smiles like its okay but that won't fool him. He's still expecting uproar from her. This might be a scheme he should prepare for her surprise attack. But still, that smile… he felt he should comfort her.

"No one's forcing us… you know Shikamaru always complain but still does things." Chouji thought more about the sentence, it does sound like Shikamaru is being forced, he then added "—it was his free will, he always chose to do things… because he wanted to, if he didn't want to… h-he could always think of something to avoid… it?" Chouji's not too sure of his explanation anymore, he got confused with himself. Where is Shikamaru?

"I think he did think of something." Oh-oh… Chouji sweat drops, wrong move. Instead of making her feel better he made it worse. Ino acts to stand and grabs a big box full of décor containers but Chouji grabs it from her.

"L-let me at least help you with that."

"Sure… I won't decline that offer. You know where to put it."

"Of course…" Chouji climbs the stairs facing the wall beside the bay window, while Ino gets a broom on the storage cabinet behind the kitchen walls.

When she glanced at the kitchen (located behind the counter placed at the end of the hallway), she remembered about dinner. She hasn't cooked any. Even her stomach remembered the emptiness just now.

"Whew…Well I still fit on the ceiling door. I thought I wouldn't. Maybe your dad designed it like that so my dad could fit!" Chouji heartily laughs.

"Chouji… earlier you said you want to make it up to me. How about you treat me dinner?" her stomach made a growl "Hehe… I forgot to feed myself and cook dinner I was too preoccupied."

"You're stomach sounds funny." He was grinning until he saw her glare at him and that grin on his face was instantly wiped off. "Sure! Yakiniku?"

.

.

"Here you go…" their server arrived with a smile and their food, all on a big tray. She gently lays down the big tray on the table, and then transfers their plates and food one by one "Karubi and Rosu (1), veggies, Tare (2) and two bowls of rice. If you still need anything I'd gladly assist. Enjoy your meal!" she smiles again.

"Thank you Hana-san…" Chouji smiled at the lively and cute waitress and she smiled back with her cheeks tinted with slight blush.

"Thank you." The girl bows at them then walks back to the kitchen. Ino's eyes followed the girl's retreating back

In Ino's calculating eyes the girl stands average, has fair complexion, silky but short black hair and has a petite body. If she remembered her face correctly… she have a cute dimple on one side of her cheek, a little pouted lips, and big round yet almond-shaped eyes. All in all she looks cute, innocent and has a simple style.

Hmmm… that look doesn't ring a bell if her memory of staff at Yakiniku serves her right. She knows the staff and owner very well, not only her but all the regular and loyal costumers are on friendly terms. Nametags are not necessary, so…

"Haven't seen that girl here…and you already know her name."

"You're not eating here everyday Ino." Chouji puts some meat on the grill

"Yes I know but someone I know does. When did she start working here?" Ino asks knowingly with a teasing smile spread across her lips. Chouji did not notice… he was busy grilling the meat.

"Just the other day…" he placed the grilled loin on his plate and ate. Ino doesn't want to stall any longer she asks him straight.

"Do you want me to hook you up with her?" Chouji choked on his food. "That's why you have those hopeful eyes earlier."

"Kkah! You are angry with me…what kind of question is that Ino? You know this is my favorite restaurant."

"Obviously you like her… and **of course I am angry!** What kind of deduction is that Chouji?"

"It's just that I expect you to throw the decors and boxes at me when I walked in at your house earlier, but you gave me…." he takes a peek on her expression and again there's no angry face just a disappointed sigh. "…you gave me 'that'…" he directed his open palms at her indicating her disappointment. What do you expect? This has been the first time that the three of them neglected their unofficial tradition. Well two neglected it, or just one.

"I'm not angry because you're late… I'm angry because you did not even bother to call and tell me you'll be late." Ino picks up her chopsticks and filled the grill with Rosu.

"Is that why you're telling me it's ok. Was that the reason why you've given me the 'you are not compelled to do what I told you' speech?" Ino's head was slightly bowed down, with her eyes cast on grilling meat. He can't see her expression; he tilted his head to the side, trying to see her face.

He doesn't need an answer to his question; her unchanging expression of disappointment confirms it.

"I will understand even if you could not make it." She makes her self busy with the grilling, flipping meat ever so often, as she explains her side. "All I need is that someone tells me that you two are not coming. So I won't wait and hope up to the last minute of this day for the both of you. It's simple and not so hard. Even for someone as lazy as Shikamaru could just use the speed dial… if I am on his list." She lays almost all the meat on the grill to her plate and puts as much meat and rice her mouth can possibly chew. Which kind of disturbed Chouji, this could either mean she's having food therapy for depression or she's just really, very hungry.

"I'm sorry again for being late Ino… I did call you but I'm put through voice mail instead. Have you checked you're phone?" Ino stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I did not receive any calls; I even placed it beside our landline phone so I could focus my attention in one place when one of them rings."

"Maybe the battery's out… did you check it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Have you?" then all sense dawned into her. She laughs embarrassedly and slightly knocked her head with her closed fist.

"Ehehe… I guess I didn't. I'm sorry I did not have the time to check it I was busy earlier remember? Hehe…" but she suddenly thought and ask… "Why didn't you just call on my landline?" Chouji stared at her dumbfounded.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why didn't you?" He laughs embarrassedly and had put his right hand on the back of his head as if scratching it.

"Ehehe… I guess I forgot about that. I was currently busy with the revisions of the designs and my boss keeps on nagging me to finish it first before anything else. I am lucky enough to be able to call your phone once earlier. Though I should've thought of calling you on your landline first Hehe…"

They both fell silent again and after awhile they both laughed loudly. Causing heads to turn to them.

"Hah!" Ino breathes out of relief. "Well… that's all I needed and my anger subsides." She ate moderately unlike her first mouthfuls.

"I bet Shikamaru has the same situation as me. Our jobs scarily demands a lot of time from us more than you do."

"What does that mean?" she puffed her cheeks, jokingly showing him that she was pissed. And 'angrily' bit her barbecue. Chouji laughed it off.

"It means… we don't hang out as much as before and you asking for a little of my time is not something to be sorry for. So don't feel sorry whenever you ask me or Shikamaru to come and do something for you." He looks at her with a smile. He can always read her like an open book and right now he reads a happy face.

"Then I'll just be sorry for bossing you and Shikamaru."

"Oh were used to that… again no need to be sorry."

"Hmph! Then just eat." She pointed out, his smile widened. It was always nice to have a talk with her regarding the status of their friendship and shake a bit of sense out of her. This always earns him a happy friend at the end of the day. He keeps on smiling as he puts another batch of Karubi and Rosu on the grill while Ino eats happily.

"Don't you ever think I forgot about my question earlier."

"Ow… Come on Ino just drop that already."

"I will not." She raises her hand, waves and suddenly calls their server "Hana-chan!"

.

.

"Awwww… you're blushing mad." She teased as they walk out of the restaurant. They just walk and talk at the same time.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I did not do anything wrong. I've just introduced myself since were regular costumers there… especially you. We knew all the staff there and vice versa, even the owner knows us; it's a common courtesy to know her."

"But you don't have to ask for her number."

"Why not? You can't dictate who I want to ask for their number." She smiled inwardly then acted indifferent "You thought I was doing it for you. You think I'll give this…" She took a folded paper out of her jacket's pocket, waving it in front of his face. "…this paper to you?" She looks at his reaction and he blushed some more, guilty of the unsuspected crime.

"Hah!" She walks a step ahead of him and then stopped facing him, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're not that lucky boy… you should do it yourself. I worked so hard for her number." Chouji looks away.

"Whatever." He walks past her, fast, and grabs his phone on his pocket.

"What are you doing?" she catches up with him but she's still behind.

"I'm gonna call Shikamaru." He pressed 2 in his speed dial and places the phone on his right ear. As he did this Ino walks to his right side and leans her left ear on the back side of his phone. "We look stupid."

"Tell him we're having fun without him. Tell him you already have a girlfriend and he's the second person to know. Just make him regret that he's not here. Hee hee." They heard a ring and halts.

"That won't work on him."

"Right, I forgot it's a drag for him to care."

"_Troublesome...You know what t—"_when she heard the voice mail she stepped back. Voicemail huh… that's... disappointing. The day might end without her knowing Shikamaru's current status. She's lucky Chouji is occupied with leaving a message to Shikamaru, she's lucky he did not see her face like that

Whatever happened to Shikamaru… she's getting worried however, she erased the thought immediately. Shikamaru is a grown up, he can take of himself, no need for her to worry.

"Voice mail. Why do both of you even have phones if you don't use it?"

"This is just the first and will be the last. I won't neglect my phone starting tomorrow. I promise!" she even raises her hand as if she's taking an oath to him but Chouji just ignored her and looks around.

"Where are we?"

"This is the square plaza."

"We have walked here without even knowing."

"Don't compare me to you. I've been aware where we are walking to."

"You dragged me here…" he looks at her suspiciously. "Okay spill it out… what do you want?"

"I want some nice dessert."

"You should've just ordered back at Yakiniku. Better yet, let Hinata make some for you."

"Hinata's the best with desserts and baking but it won't hurt to change venue. And sometimes change of venue makes a dessert tastier and sweeter. Oh look! There's my favorite dessert shop." He looks at the direction she's looking at.

"You just want me to go bankrupt after this night."

"You shouldn't have uttered a word if you already knew that."

"I'd rather be hurt physically than you hurting my wallet."

"Oh stop complaining." She hooks her left arm to Chouji's right. "Thanks for the dinner…" she leans her head on his shoulder and hugs his arm tightly "…and for the upcoming dessert. My heart is full because you sacrificed your wallet just to feed my wounded appetite." She takes a look at his face and she caught him sigh.

"I feel guiltier when you do that. Saying sorry even if I'm late and now thanking me? It seems to me dinner and dessert isn't enough." Chouji tightened his hold on Ino and started crossing to the other side of the street with her. "Do you want to rent a movie and have a midnight snack?"

"Nah… Dessert is enough. Besides… midnight movie without Shikamaru is not the same. I'll just miss his smart ass remarks."

"You're really so bummed about Shikamaru not being here huh?" Chouji opens the dessert shop's door and made Ino go in first.

"It's just that—"she was stopped on her tracks and Chouji who's behind her almost bumped into her.

Now Ino knows what happened to Shikamaru… **'She'** happened.

She quickly turned and pushes Chouji supposedly out the door which failed miserably because the door was also pushed from the outside. Making him hit his face flat on the glass door.

"I'm so sorry Chouji." She apologized in a low tone as she pulls his body away from the glass door and walks at the side to let the costumers get in. Chouji rubbed his nose and inspects it.

"Why did you do that Ino and why are youmph—" she covered his mouth and placed her index finger infront of her mouth.

"Shush! Shhusshhhhh… we have to get out of here." Still whispering, she grabs his left arm and pulls him but he wouldn't budge

"I thought you wanted dessert?" Chouji whispered back mimicking her.

"I changed my mind with the venue. Let's go somewhere else."

However his attention seems to be distracted to where the dessert display racks is, that his eyes accidentally caught…

"Shika—" she jumps right at him as she quickly covers his mouth again making them stumble on the ground.

"Don't bother him! He's in a honeymoon phase let's go." She tries really hard to pull Chouji with her. With an unwilling guy like Chouji, it's impossible to move an inch. She looks at him intently. "Will you cooperate with me Chouji. I'm trying here!"

"Shikamaru's here aren't you glad?"

"I am glad but I don't want to interrupt something."

"You are already interrupting."

Ino almost jumped as she heard the voice. Both her and Chouji turned their faces to the owner of it, welcoming them with an incredulous look. And slowly they turn their heads away from him. They look around and saw everybody in the shop is silently looking back at them. They both blushed from embarrassment.

"The desserts here are delicious aren't they?" Ino broke the silence and smiled sweetly to everyone though it was kind of awkward to do so. "I'm sorry for interrupting… enjoy your desserts!" They looked intently at her for another second and then continued on with their lives and desserts, as if nothing happened.

"You two really know how to get everybody's attention." Shikamaru lends both his hands to his buddies but thought that he can't help them both. He helped Ino to stand first and both of them pulled Chouji up from the floor.

"Thank you." She told Shikamaru as she padded her self off of dusts.

"Let's just eat here Ino I don't think I have enough energy to change shops. Besides…" Chouji started walking towards the counter and stares at the dessert racks. "…the cakes are all smiling at me." Ino follows him.

"On the other shops, the cakes will probably still smile at you Chouji."

"Why do you have to change shops? I thought you love it here Ino."

"I do! But remember what I told you about quality time?" she looks at Shikamaru with questioning expression and he replies with what he remembers…

"Quality time with family… I remember that. So?"

"She told me you're on a honeymoon phase… I don't understand what that means though." he looked at the server behind the counter and pointed to his desired dessert ignoring his friends completely. "I would like to have triple chocolate cake truffles."

"Wait! Don't give him that!" Chouji turned his head instantly towards Ino protesting.

"Hey! I'm the one who's buyin'." He turned his attention to the server and smiled at her "Please continue what you were about to do."

"Alright then, let's just take it home."

"But I won't last along the road! Go order Ino. I'm buyin'~" Chouji sang the last two words as he walk towards the cashier counter.

"Urgh! I want blueberry cheesecake please. We'll take it out."

"Just dine in here Ino."

"You're still here!" Ino faced Shikamaru standing behind with his hands in his pockets and wearing his usual bored look. "You are not supposed to be here. Remember quality time." Chouji already paid and got their orders on a tray which made Ino panic. "I told you we'll take it home."

"All this action made me hungry. Let's just eat here." Chouji wears a big smile on his face eyeing the place for an available seat until he saw what Ino's been panicking about. "You were right Ino I should've listen about that 'honeymoon phase'"

"See I told you so…"

"I don't understand you both."

"Remember Shikamaru… quality time." Chouji turned back to the counter and faced a confused server. "Will you please pack this up for us? Thank you."

Shikamaru's having a hard time understanding his friends' actions. They've been acting crazy ever since they got to the shop... especially Ino. He was lucky to interrupt with their conversation once in awhile but he was slowly getting pissed with them deciding on their own and not letting him in. They did not even say 'hi' to him and now they've decided to leave?

He reached for them and held their shoulders to catch their attention.

"Stop." He said calmly but with power making Ino and Chouji stop. Now he got their attention and asks "Are you guys drunk?"

"Nope…" Chouji and Ino replied in chorus.

.

.

"H-hey~" Ino greeted first with a smile to the sophisticated woman Shikamaru's with as she set down the tray she is holding. Waiting for the chairs the two guys are pulling out of the other tables.

Being left alone with a gorgeous and sophisticated woman like her makes her feel insecure and intimidated. Green smoldering eyes, tanned skin, sexy bust line… refined behavior. Though she doesn't really like her hairstyle but with that as an exception… this dirty blonde haired lady is a 10… to Ino's eyes Temari is perfect.

A girl (yeah might as well be called a 'girl') like her is not blind, she knows how to appreciate a woman. How could Shikamaru tame such a fine woman she wonders?

"You remember my crazy friends?" Shikamaru gave one to Ino and pulled his chair beside his companion, making Ino seat beside Temari and in front of Shikamaru.

"We're not crazy…" she laughed awkwardly and glared at Shikamaru.

"Then stop acting like one." Shikamaru replied casually at her as Chouji walk towards them and placed his chair between his friends.

"Good evening Temari-san." Chouji greeted but his focus and attention is directed to his dessert. He grabs his triple chocolate cake truffles from the tray in front of Ino in immediately indulged himself.

"Good evening." She replied and answered Shikamaru's question earlier "I remember them but I don't remember them being crazy." The corner of Temari's lips slowly moved upward. Even her smile makes Ino feel less of a woman. She smiled sexily without even trying.

"S-see…" Ino stuttered a bit as she looks at Shikamaru then turned to Temari "Nice to meet you again… I'm sorry to bother you both." She really feels awkward around her, she doesn't know if she acts right. She eyed Chouji giving him eye signals but he's too occupied with his cake. She slowly lifted her self up from her chair. "But don't worry we were about to leave. Come on Chou—"

"Stay." Shikamaru said it again calmly and with power that made Ino freeze. It scares her, it holds finality to his voice that she couldn't help but comply. Chouji wasn't even bothered by it, he just keeps himself busy. "Stay were you are. Both of you are not leaving."

"Of course." Ino replied and sits hastily she even started to get busy with her blueberry cheesecake. _"Stay? Do I look like a dog…?" _when she thought about it, it was too late and she took it all out on her cheesecake…almost murdering it if possible. Then eventually she thought…

"_Why do I let him have the power over me? Shouldn't I be mad at him?" _she can't seem to feel angry at him. Even if he didn't call her earlier to say he has a date.

She looks at the sight in front of her. The 'honeymooners' (not literally) are happy. Well Temari's laughing as she feeds her lover with a big chunk of ice cream, leaving some on his cheeks. Still laughing at him as she now wipes off the ice cream from his face. He seems annoyed by it but he still lets her wipe it off.

She does not feel any bit of anger because what she truly feels about the whole situation is pity to her self.

"Ino? Why did you suddenly fell quiet?"

"Huh?" she was taken aback cutting her from her silent reverie and quickly thought of a reply "Oh! I was just concentrating on eating my dessert." They all looked at it and the cheesecake looked like it was shot and erupted.

"Is that really a blueberry cheesecake?" Chouji asked

"Yes it is."

"Do you want me to finish that for you?" Chouji asked… again.

"No… this is how I like to eat it." Ino looks indifferent as she spooned the massacred bits of her cheesecake leading it to her mouth. She looks at them and they definitely watched her back as she chews. "Yum…"

.

.

"My wallet might be empty right now…" carrying a box of triple chocolate cake truffles on his right hand, Chouji pushes the glass door of the dessert shop. He's walking out with Ino following him. "…but having extra servings of dessert makes it worth it."

"Same line every time I bring you here—oh boy." Chouji looks at what made Ino stop walking and saw his best friend lip locked with the hot girlfriend. Which is… awkward.

"Woah!" it was loud but wasn't loud enough to distract the kissing couple in front of them. Chouji and Ino look at each other and ended covering each other's eyes.

"Are they done yet?" she asked.

"You tell me…"

As their eyes are still covered the two lovers eventually ended the lip lock action with a soft sweet peck on the lips to seal the deal. Temari's clouded eyes gazes at Shikamaru's bored eyes. She is really drawn to it and she doesn't know why. She averted her gaze and pats his chest.

"I'll see you on Monday."

"Uhm… guys? Is the 'deed' already over?" the couple turned their heads and laughed at the sight of the two, covering each other's eyes. Shikamaru clears his throat and suppressed his laugh.

"No Ino, the 'deed' is still on process." When he said that, Ino takes a sneak peek and she saw them laughing, she hastily pulls her hand off of Chouji and so did he.

"You really want me to go brain damaged." Ino joked and Chouji jumps in with a reply.

"There's definitely a scar."

"My image of you is ruined Shikamaru."

"And what kind of vision is that?" Shikamaru interestingly asked

"The too-troubled-to-kiss image. It means you're too lazy that you don't even move your mouth. Okay the idea is weird... please erase it." Temari giggles at their remark and apologized.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that."

"Don't worry about it… the image is erased." Ino smiles widely at Temari.

"Well…Bye guys!" Temari led her self in her some sort of basalt black metallic soft-top convertible Porsche. What's the model? Ino doesn't know all she knows is she has seen it on some show and had used it for a race. Yeah… cool stuff coming right at you. She's a refined lady but still has a bad ass chick side, now she's a 10.5 or 11. What other surprises do you have?

Shikamaru knocks on her car window and she opens it.

"Take care of yourself. Drive safely."

"I will. You take care too." She smiles up to him and he smirks back.

"No need to remind me."

Chouji bows to see Temari. "Goodbye and take ca~re!" he did not finish his words the right way because apparently Ino pushes him away from the car to take a peek and say her goodbye. She smiles…

"Bye! Drive home safely!" Temari responded with a smile and a nod. Then she drives off. Ino steps down from the sidewalk and waves enthusiastically at the leaving convertible. "Bye!"

The two guys started walking past Ino as her waving slows down to stop. She turns her head towards the guys' retreating backs. She stood still just watching them, staring at them without thinking of anything else. It was like her mind goes blank and her sight is the only functioning sensation she has. She can't understand it, she just suddenly feels—empty.

Shikamaru stops as he noticed that it was too good for a silent walk with his friends. He turns to look back at his lady friend staring off to space.

"Let's go Ino…" Chouji then stops and looks back too when he heard Shikamaru calling for Ino. But it seems his voice is not loud enough to catch her attention that Shikamaru walks near her and snapped his fingers in her face. "Ino."

She snapped back to reality with a vision of Shikamaru face clearly seen in front of her.

"Y-yeah what's up?"

"Go save your dreams for sleep."

"Right. Ok let's go." She runs besides Chouji leaving Shikamaru behind.

"What's wrong Ino?" Chouji asked as they walk.

"Nothing… just a little tired maybe."

Shikamaru caught up with them. Now walking side by side Ino then asks "You let her drive you here?"

"Technically I drove the car from office to here."

"That's still unacceptable a gentleman should let her go home first, see if she's home safe."

"Temari seems to be tough." Chouji intervened with Ino's lecture of 'gentlemanly ways'

"She can take care of her self."

"She's still a lady."

"Like yourself…" Shikamaru glances at her and she glances back. He leans forward, diverting his attention to Chouji and asks "Tough ladies eh?"

"Yup!" for that said she can't argue with them anymore. She always told them she can take care of her self and acts as if nothing bad will ever happen to her. They'll say she's too optimistic for her own good and thinking like that won't help her. However this is new… they now admit she's capable of taking care of her self, that she is indeed a tough woman. She doesn't know if she'll be happy about it though.

"Then… where's Eri?"

"She's at home…"

"Why didn't you bring her with you is she sick?"

"No it's her rest day. You do know I need to maintain her once in awhile." She sighs of relief.

"Why do I feel like you're talking about a real woman here?" Chouji asks facing Ino, he then notice that her attention is somewhere else.

"Hana-chan!" Chouji turns his head fast towards running Ino and he did saw Hana in that following direction.

"Hana?"

"She's the new server at Yakiniku."

"Oh…" Shikamaru started walking and Chouji hesitantly followed.

"Yamanaka-san."

"I told you drop the formality. We're friends now right?"

"Of course I-Ino-chan."

"Much better…why are you still here?"

"I helped boss clean the restaurant."

"It's late; it's dangerous to walk alone."

"It's alright my house is near here so don't worry." Hana smiles at Ino grateful for her concern. She might've just known her but to Hana, Ino is easy to talk to. She's already comfortable around her.

"Someone should go with you."

"Thanks but I don't want to bother."

"I insist…" Ino felt the guys' presence is near so she instantly says "I insist… that Chouji walk you home." And she ends it with a sweet smile to Hana.

"W-what?" Ino turns her head and faces Chouji.

"You are going to walk Hana-chan home." And she ends it with a sadistic smile making Chouji sweat buckets. But he still asks…

"Why can't the three of us walk her? Yeah… wouldn't that be a great idea?"

"I'm tired. I've decorated all afternoon till night."

"Then let Shikamaru come with me."

"What? You want me to walk **alone** in these **empty** streets with **dark** alleys." She said it dramatically and Chouji somewhat felt guilty but he knows it's all an act that's why he told himself not to be caught by the bait. "Oh by the way Hana-chan, he's Shikamaru another loyal costumer."

"H-hello…"

"hn…" and nodded. His bored appearance made Hana's sweat drop.

"Don't mind him…"

"Then let Shikamaru walk Hana-chan home."

"Seriously? Do you really want that?" Ino moves closer and teasingly whispers "Ask yourself Chouji… do you really want another man to walk her home when this might be your chance of a lifetime?"

"Uhm… excuse me Ino-chan. You really don't need to be bothered by this."

"I-I'll walk you home." Chouji shyly replied and took a glance at Hana "If that's alright with you?" her cheeks slightly blushed.

"S-sure."

"Oh…K~! Let's all go home." Ino hastily pulls the bored Shikamaru to start walking with her. She looks back to see the 'soon to be couple' (in her perception) she raises her hand high and waves at them. "Take care guys! See yah when I see yah!" Shikamaru just raises his right hand as a sign of goodbye.

The two were not too far away but Hana still puts her both hands on her mouth and shouts…

"It's nice to meet you both! Take care! See you later!" she stopped waving and slowly turns, facing Chouji. It was silent, too shy too talk but Chouji cracked it.

"So… where do we go?"

.

.

"You're meddling again."

"It's not meddling, it's 'match ma~king'…"

"It's med-dle-ing."

"I-It's just that… It's Chouji…" Ino looks at Shikamaru to seek a listening ear, even just one of his ears. But the only expression she could get from him is a bored and not-caring expression. Even though that's what she sees, she still continues with her explanation. "He lacks confidence when it comes to approaching girls but earlier when we're having dinner I'm surprised he knows her name."

"Chouji's friendly."

"But it's not the same with her. He acts all shy and weird around her like earlier." She looks at him and waited for a positive reaction but she got a shaking no. "How about… he got her name but he could not even get her number. Isn't it only reasonable for him to easily get her number if he's just being friendly?"

"Because you're there? Sometimes he gets embarrassed when you're around."

"But I'm not just anybody… I know he's comfortable with me around." He just goes with it and let her continue. "Alright another observation is when first he doesn't want to walk her home because he's shy but he did it in the end."

"Because you made him, he's constrained like he doesn't have a choice. Why do you have to meddle? He's a big guy now."

She tuned out his question because she focused to his first statement and felt guilty.

It's that issue again. Though Chouji assured her earlier that they're not being force to do whatever she says still… she knows it is too much. And Shikamaru stating it again makes her feel worse. But why now? Why did she become aware of this now? She did not care about how she acts. She's comfortable with them like that… or is she too comfortable?

"Ino?"

"Intuition…"

"Intuition…"

"Yes like a mother's intuition."

"You're Chouji's mother now?" Shikamaru's amused and laughs at the idea. She sighs…

"Ok fine… I'm not going to argue with you. Too tired to do so. Think whatever you want to think." Then there is silence for awhile… but it was too quiet, being to quiet might make her friend worry. Shikamaru might not seem like it but when he's worried he does ask her questions and because he rarely asks she tells him the truth.

She's been thinking too much about what he said that she might slip. She does not want it to become a big issue. Because knowing him, he'll just let her rant then when she bosses him… he'll submit willingly, without complaint. She doesn't want that… she likes it best when he complains, she bosses and Chouji munches. That's the way they are… that's what she's comfortable with.

She remembers what Chouji says _"…don't feel sorry whenever you ask me or Shikamaru to come and do something for you…we're already used to it"_ these are not really helpful advices but as Chouji jokingly puts it, it sounded more like…

"_We like you just the way you are; we're comfortable. So don't feel sorry, it will just make us feel sorry about ourselves for liking you."_

She sets aside her attitude problem for awhile because right now with Shikamaru she likes to be her bossy, bubbly self. It's actually selfish of her, but tonight she wants to be happy even just as long as she gets home.

"Aren't you going to tell me something?"

"What? Like… stop meddling?" Ino's sweat drops, thinking if Shikamaru is really that insensitive. She sighs then smiles… what the heck just forget all about the apologizing-for-not-coming thing.

"I told you I'm match making."

"He's a big guy."

"He just needs a little push and who would do that? Of course it would be us."

"Count me out." She stopped him from walking and forcefully turns his body to face her. She is smiling ever so sweetly with eyes shining with determination.

"Come on Shikamaru… Chouji's finally going to have a girlfriend." The thought made her smile and giggle with pure delight it made him sweat.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhales.

"It's too troublesome and it's not my forte to be troublesome… it's yours."

"Arrggghhhh… It's that 'troublesome' word again!" he saw her facial expression transform from sheer happiness to scorching rage (he was just over reacting). Well a reddening pissed off face is not a good sign and it scares him… big time.

Ino points a finger as she says "Don't **ever** put the words **'troublesome'** and **'you'** in one sentence especially when **'you'** is pertaining to **me!**"

"uhhh…technically I didn't…" he backs off and looks to his left then right. Luckily he can now see the roof of Ino's house. "Oh look it's your house." He walks off ignoring Ino's curses and rants. He is a pro when it comes to it.

"Wait you smart ass!" she follows him but every step she makes the faster he walks away. When she finally catches up with him he'll double his speed, he even decided to run in the end.

When Shikamaru is already in front of the Yamanaka residence's door, he lifts a flowerpot placed at the left side of the front door. There he saw the house key and picked it up. He stands and meets the approaching panting blonde. She was supposed to be exhausted but where did she get the energy to grab him by his jacket and shake him violently. Oh right… the dessert.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! You jus—" Shikamaru takes one step back a little closer to the door. "…did you even get—" His left hand touches the door knob while his right places the key. "You really piss me o—ah!" and he opened the door deliberately falling and pulling Ino with him.

She did not get hurt by the fall but he sure did. She alarmingly lifts her upper body up and got her self seated on his stomach. She's worried that she moves his head carefully side to side searching for any wounds.

"Ah~w."

"Where did it hurt? Did you hit your head on the floor? Are you dizzy? There's no blood but you might have a trauma to the head. Is your brain have been damaged? Oh no… your IQ must've dropped, what should I do? How many is this?" she shows two fingers in front of him. He did not respond… he just stares at her amazed. Because of lack of response she got panicked and gasps "Oh my God… do you still remember me?"

"Woah, woah… slow down with the questions." Ino grabs the sides of his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

"Tell me Shikamaru… who am I?" her eyes are becoming wet and Shikamaru just stares at her worried streak face. He might've felt sad if it wasn't for her questions that have gotten way too far. He lands down his elbows to support him as he laughs heartily… his IQ dropped? _'Tell me who am I?'_ Will someone really ask him that if he hits his head? Now he knows one…only Ino would ask.

"Calm down… I made us fell on purpose." She stares and sniffs until it dawned to her what he said. She lets go of his shoulder and looks at him with disbelief. She glares but still has teary eyes.

"Why did you do that idiot?" she slaps him at his left shoulder.

"Aw~ I have to make a diversion. So that you'll stop being pissed, stop nagging and start worrying."

"What if I didn't start worrying and got more pissed."

"I thought of that… it's either you'll get worried or angrier. But knowing you, I erased the latter idea."

She felt all her worries and anger fade out. She did not know that Shikamaru thought of her as someone who worries a lot. She thought that all he knew is her bossy and hot tempered attitude. She came to that conclusion 'cause she never asks him what he thought of her. And for that she felt touched. She stands fully at her feet.

"So you think you know all about me huh?" she reaches out a hand to him and he accepts.

"Not all—uhg." He's now standing at the entry of her house, brushing some unknown dusts off of the back of his pants. "…but I do know most and the essential parts." He grins at her. "So get a boyfriend and stop meddling with Chouji's lovelife." He stated matter-of-factly. Ino starts to get annoyed again.

"Getting a boyfriend won't make me stop." Ino tucks out her tongue like a child. She grabs the door knob and moves it to close but Shikamaru's next words made her stop.

"Like me, you're making a diversion but with a different reason…" he was looking at night sky with his hands in his pockets, wearing a serious face then it changes with a smirk as he teases her again. "I don't know what your reason is but let poor Chouji go and get a boyfriend to get busy with."

"Argh! Go away I hate you!" then she slams the door.

"I love you too!" he shouted from the other side of the door. She quickly pulls the curtain out of her view peeking outside by the bay window near the door. She's on time to see him walk away and wave her goodbye.

She smiles… but as soon as she let the curtain fall her smile falters. She feels empty again. Those canceled meet ups, retreating backs, waves of goodbye, meddling, get-a-boyfriend jokes and being left alone, these scenes replay on her mind as she stands still on her place.

Now she understands what loneliness means and she doesn't like every bit of it.

As early as mid November, where autumn wind gradually turns colder and some trees are becoming barer. A certain 24 years old blonde female, Ino Yamanaka's feelings gradually turns colder like the autumn wind and barer like the trees.

Being alone doesn't necessarily mean that you're lonely. She is alone but never had she felt lonely in her entire 24 years of living… just now.

* * *

.

I don't know if the title of this chapter suits it. Do you have any suggestions or say? Or maybe you could type a review... :D

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
